Joker x Reader Oneshots
by Misfitgirlwrites
Summary: A series of Joker oneshots! For more info, how to request and Jokers I write for, read the first chapter REQUESTS: CLOSED Also on Tumblr under misfitgirlwrites
1. REQUESTS

_**What Jokers do you write for?**_

-Heath Ledger's Joker (The Dark Knight)

-Jared Leto's Joker (Suicide Squad)

-Jerome Valeska (Gotham)

-Jeremiah Valeska (Gotham)

 _ **What NOT to expect?**_

-Anything overly fluffy

-Anything that I feel is OOC (out of character) for that specific Joker

 _ **Will you write for any other Jokers if requested?**_

-Don't be scared to ask! We'll find out together~

 _ **Will you write anything NSFW?**_

-Yes. If you want something gory then you came to the right place.

-I will also write smut, but I am fairly new at it so I may be a bit nervous

 _ **How do I request a story?**_

-Comment on THIS chapter, please!

 **Which Joker would you like?:**

 **What did you have in mind?: (fluff, smut, angst, etc.?)**

Be as detailed as you like!

Happy requesting! I hope you enjoy!

 _ **-MG**_


	2. Overprotective Joker x Reader

_**FROM TUMBLR (misfitgirlwrites)**_

 **A bean anon requested an overprotective! Joker finding out that his s/o is down/someone hurt them. This is my first x reader fic and I hope this is what you wanted! I kinda have it as someone hurt the reader in the past and they're thinking back on it so they're a bit depressed. Please enjoy~**

 **TW: Depression, past abuse**

 _'Do I really deserve this?'_ It was happening again. It was like you couldn't get away from it, there was always a moment where someone says something, does something looks a certain way-hell it could even be a moment on TV that takes you back in the past. Something you've been trying to stop for years. You didn't deserve this, you definitely didn't but it just couldn't be stopped could it.

You stared at the TV blankly before turning it off and rubbing your hands over your face an letting out a sigh.

 _ **"You're just good for nothing."**_

Good for nothing. How many times have you heard that?

 _ **"You can't even sit and keep your mouth shut like you're supposed to do."**_

You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to force the memories out. They were lies. Everything **he** said was lies they had to be lies, right? You tried to tell yourself they were lies but a small part of you still believed it was true. You slowly stood from your seat on the couch and made your way into the kitchen of your small apartment. You had to do something to get your mind off of things. You pulled out a pot and sat it on the counter before glancing over at your phone. You didn't even remember leaving it in the kitchen. You picked it up and paused, looking at the five text notifications all from The Joker.

"Shit." You hissed. You didn't even bother reading them, you knew he was already on his way over because you didn't respond to his messages right away. Quickly leaving the kitchen, you went to your front door to see if he was close or not but when you opened it, he was already standing in front of you. A small grin grew on your face as you looked at him, "Heyyy J."

"You must've been _very_ busy, doll. I texted you." The Joker glanced at you before stepping into your apartment. You let out a sigh and closed your door.

"I know, I know, I left my phone in the kitchen and I just saw the texts," You made your way back into the kitchen, "And I didn't really expect a text from you since you've been busy lately plus I've just been, out of it recently." You mumbled the last part while grabbing the pot you pulled out.

"Out of it, huh? Ya know you, uh, ya say that a lot but you never tell me exactly what's wrong." Taking off his coat, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before looking over at you, his dark eyes watching you carefully. "You do seem very out of it. You gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

You opened your mouth to respond but closed it, looking down. You shook your head and picked up the pot, moving over to the sink, filling it with water. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, really just a little stressed about work," You pulled out a few seasonings and put the pot on the stove.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't believe you," The Joker pulled out a beer from the fridge and closed it, "What are you even cooking?"

You paused and furrowed your eyebrows together. What were you cooking, you didn't have food out. You were just moving. You let a frustrated noise. "I dunno, mac 'n cheese? Something." You moved to another cabinet.

"_."

You stopped moving and glanced over at The Joker as he moved closer.

"Now, I was being nice before when you got like this and I didn't pry- _ah_. But I think I'm done being nice. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's not a big deal, really." You turned your head away then closed your eyes once he grabbed your face. His grip wasn't too tight, but tight enough to know that he wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

"It's not big deal. I get that. So you shouldn't have a problem telling me what's wrong." The Joker slowly turned your head back to look you in the eye. He wasn't going to let you go until he got a response.

"It's just-" You took a breath. "Just some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Childhood stuff."

"Oh, I see. **Childhood**. That's never a good sign."

You tried to look away but he tightened his grip just a bit and squinted his eyes. "Ya know, doll. You can tell me anything. I'm not a very judgemental person."

"I know. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I do that already. It's no fun to come and play if my pet is mopey all the time."

His teasing brought a small smile to your face and you let out a small laugh when he moved he gloved hands to your lips to widen the smile. You hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around you and let out a small sound.

He was definitely going to find out more about this childhood problem you were having and take care of it himself.

"J?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't going to pry, are you? I don't want anyone ending up dead." You glanced up at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, I get the feeling you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then don't worry about it."

 **Let's just hope you don't watch the news any time soon.**


	3. Rain (Jerome x Reader)

_**FROM TUMBLR (misfitgirlwrites)**_

 **This wasn't requested. I'm just going through a breakup and needed this for myself. This is my first piece with Jerome Valeska. Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Mild language. Nothing else this is just fluff~**

You came to notice that rainy days always affected you differently every time. You never hated them but you didn't exactly love them either. You were more of a neutral party. Today was much different though.

There was something about this particular rainy day that didn't give you any good thoughts. Just thoughts and memories of your recent ex that you were trying your hardest to push away. Of course, the day it happened, you cried. But after that, you kept busy to distract yourself. I was working just fine until now. You sat in your windowsill, staring out at the city as the rain poured down then up at the dark clouds that carried the storm. Your eyes were heavy from crying but you already tried to sleep with no luck. You let out a quiet sigh and closed your eyes.

"Why the long face?"

You tensed up and quickly looked to see Jerome. You squinted your eyes a bit and sat back again. "No reason," you muttered.

"What? No pillow thrown at me? No: 'Stop breaking into my apartment, Jerome! Ya scared the hell outta me!' Not even a glare. Are ya sick?" The ginger cackled.

You managed to crack a small smile when Jerome mocked you, "Stop breaking into my apartment, Jerome. Ya scared the hell outta me. Better?"

"A little." Jerome sat near your feet and crossed his arms, watching you.

"What brings you here, Ginger? I don't see any blood on you. No murders today? Evil schemes?"

"I hate rainy days. Ruins my glorious hair." Jerome cooed, "and apparently it ruins your mood too."

"My mood is fine."

"Oh come on, you're clearly down in the dumps. Ya feelin' blue? Face like a wet blanket? In a sad state of affairs? Been knocked sideways?"

"God, Jerome! Stop!" You couldn't stop the laugh that left you this time. "I can't be happy all the time."

"Yes, you certainly can. It's my job to make sure that's possible. So what's the matter? Got in an argument with your little bagel bite?" Jerome teased.

You let out another chuckle and looked down. The mention of the pet name brought tears to your eyes before you could stop them. You didn't really want to cry in front of Jerome and you tried to stop before any tears fell. Jerome leaned forward a bit, trying to look at your face.

"_?"

You let out a loud sob and covered your face, letting out muffled apologies as you cried. Jerome watched you for a bit and his fingers drummed along the windowsill before getting up. He lifted you so he could sit behind you and hugged you tightly.

"...So I take it you guys broke up?"

"Y-Yeah," You sniffed. "Something about getting our lives together. Said we could still be friends."

"Oh yeah? That's like saying your dog died but you can still keep it." Jerome scoffed.

You snorted.

"And lemme guess. Over text?"

"Yup."

"What an asshole."

You looked up at Jerome. He actually seemed a bit angry. The both of you stared out of the window in silence beside your occasional sniffing. After a while, you looked up at him again. "...They're not an ex. They're a why."

Jerome looked at you and raised an eyebrow.

"Like why the hell did I even date them."

Jerome burst into a fit of laughter and you laughed with him.

"You're so miserable without them, it's like they're still here." He chuckled, making you laugh harder.

"It'll be so hard for you to move on, _. Seeing things that remind you of them every time you go outside. Like garbage cans. And dog shit."

"Oh my god, Jerome-" You covered your face and sat up as you laughed.

"Let's be honest, _." Jerome sat up as well, "out of all your mistakes, they were your mistakiest."

"I fucking hate you-"

"They were the ketchup to your ice cream. The knife to your soup. The jelly to your burger. My point is, they were useless."

"Stop," You wheezed. You could barely breathe now, "god you're so annoying."

"You started it." Jerome grinned, sitting back again. "Laughter is the best medicine."

"I definitely needed that." You sighed and laid back against him.

"You deserve way better anyway." He wrapped his arms around you.

"You think so?" You looked up at him, "I'll move slow into it. Hopefully, that deserving someone is patient." You teased.

Jerome shrugged, "He can be. He can manage."

"Jerome. I don't mean two days patient."

"Ah shoot me then, _." He glanced at you as you laughed. He rolled his eyes and kissed your forehead before sitting back to stare out of the window. Your cheeks heated up a bit and you looked out the window as well.

Maybe rainy days weren't that bad. The rain was pretty okay.

"Just remember, _." Jerome moved some hair from your face, "if you love someone, let them go. And if they come back I'll set 'em on fire."

"Oh my god, stop!"


	4. Mistletoe (Joker x Reader)

_**Joker used: Heath Ledger's Joker**_

Snow was great. It was beautiful and fun; as long as you weren't in it. But sadly you had to work late on Christmas Eve. And it decided to snow. By the time you made it back to your apartment due to the annoying traffic, it was ten minutes to midnight. You quickly shuffled into your apartment, wanting to get out of your cold, wet clothes as soon as possible but paused seeing Christmas lights on each wall. You definitely didn't put those up. Shrugging off your coat, you took in all the new decorations.

Your small, cutely decorated Christmas tree still sat on your coffee table but now there was a much bigger one in the corner of your living room decorated with ornaments of your favorite colors and a beautiful shining gold star on top. There were a few presents under the tree but the big ones caught your attention the most. The green and purple wrapping gave it away, but you still jumped a bit feeling arms wrap around you.

"What happened to, uh, not working today?"

"That was the plan but I got called in. A little extra money wouldn't hurt." You looked up at The Joker. "This was a lovely surprise. I don't remember giving you a key."

"Who says I needed a key?" He retorted.

"Well, I'd rather you _not_ break in. Just a preference of mine," you turned to face him, a big smile on your face. "You didn't have to do all this. I didn't expect you to."

"Oh, I know you didn't. That's why I did. I _love_ surprises."

You chuckled. "What happened to being busy? Big plans? Made that up?"

"Well, no. I'll handle that once I leave here."

"Well, what if the Batman is spending time with his family?" You wrapped your arms around him.

His grip tightened a bit once you mentioned Batman and you could see the excitement in his dark eyes.

"You think so?" The Joker leaned in closer as his tongue darted across his scarred cheeks. "I'm not very sure. This is Batman we're talking about- _ah_. If he's out any other night to, uh, make Gotham a better place, I don't think there's a family waiting for him."

He made a good point.

"See, that's the one thing we don't have in common. I actually have someone waiting for me. Someone lovely- _ah_." He cooed, making you chuckle.

"Yes. So don't get yourself too caught up in this chaos, mister." You warned.

"No, no, no. Where's the fun in that? I'm just taking you along for the ride is all. Oh, would you look at the time," he lifted your wrist to look at your watch. "Midnight. Merry Christmas, doll." His eyes darted up and you followed them, eyeing the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Seriously?" You snorted as he chuckled.

The Joker poked your nose. "Just admit it, you wanna kiss me."

"Yeah? Maybe you wanna kiss me and you think that using reverse psychology would make me kiss you." You raised an eyebrow, " _and_ a mistletoe."

The Joker shrugged and leaned in closer.

"Well. Did it work- _ah_?"

"Yeah, you fuckin' goof. It worked." You grinned and pressed your lips against his.

He pulled you closer once you moved away to breathe.

"I hope you didn't get a bunch of mistletoes and put them all over my apartment." You tried to see if you could spot anymore as you spoke.

"What if I did?"

You let out a laugh and shook your head. "Very creative."

"You think so?" He lifted your head up.

"Mhm. Definitely." You kissed him again.

Your hands moved up to his neck once the kiss got a bit heated and you huffed once he pulled away.

"Don't pout. Let's open your presents first." The Joker gestured over to the Christmas tree.

"Hm. No, I think you should open your present first." You started to push off his coat.

"And just what is my present?"

You smile at him. "Well, these clothes aren't going to take themselves off. Sorry, I'm a bit wet." You cooed.

"Alright fine."

You let out a laugh as The Joker lifted you up and started moving towards the bedroom.

"I'll, uh, _gladly_ open my present first."

"Wait, if you cut my clothes I swear to God-put the knife away!" You screeched as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"I'll open my present however I want to- _ah_."

"J! I'm serious!"

He definitely owes you some new clothes.


	5. Speeding Ginger (Jerome x Reader)

**_Teaching Jerome how to drive is as chaotic as it sounds._**

 ** _Song Inspiration: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) by My Chemical Romance_**

You sat in the car and it was very clear that you were extremely nervous. It wasn't being in the passenger seat of your car that made you uneasy, it was more who was in the driver's seat. The ginger, on the other hand, was **very** excited.

"Ya look a little uneasy, doll." Jerome looked at you with a huge grin on his face. "I'm sure I'm a natural."

"Yeah...we'll see," you mumbled, "no offense, babe but I don't really see you as a good driver right away. You're a bit too unpredictable for that."

"Oh, I'm wounded." Jerome cackled.

"Well at least we're in a parking lot," you deadpanned, "let's start off slow, alright?"

"Boring."

"Jerome, damn it I'm not playing!"

The ginger laughed and shook his head. "Alright! Starting off slow. Got it. Hey, _. When is a car not a car?"

You looked at him and furrowed your brow.

"When it turns into a driveway."

It took you a few seconds before you snorted loudly. "Wow. I hate you," you covered your mouth as you laughed. "Just drive up to that pole okay? And don't-"

Before you could tell Jerome **_not_** to floor it, he did just that, making you fly back in your seat.

"JEROME!"

He slammed on the brakes and looked at you as lurched forward from the sudden stop, cursing loudly.

"How was that?"

"Not slow." You snapped, "I said **slow**."

"Right, then let's start over. Press on the brake pedal to switch gears, right?" He already put the car in reverse as he asked the question and went zooming backward before you could answer. You already knew agreeing to do this would be a bad idea but not _this_ bad.

"Jerome. Slow."

"Alright, alright." The ginger finally complied and didn't do half bad either. You started to relax a bit.

"Much better. Now reverse again but slower. Try going straight back."

Luckily for you, he wasn't as reckless as you first thought he would be.

"We're not dead yet, so that's good."

"Have a little faith, _." Jerome smiled at you.

"Well, you proved me wrong, ginger. Now just-"

"I did always wonder how fast your car could go though."

You paused and looked at Jerome. He was already looking straight at you with that mischevious look in his green eyes you were so used to. Your eyes narrowed.

"Jerome."

"_."

"Don't-"

"What has four wheels and flies?"

"Jerome-"

"A garbage truck."

You chuckled a little but tried to be serious again, "you're not speeding in my car through this parking lot."

"...You're right."

You let out a relieved huff.

"Not through the parking lot. That's too boring."

"What? Hey-HOLY SHIT!" You gripped the bottom of your seat with one hand and the handle on the roof of your car with the other as Jerome sped out on the parking lot and into traffic. Your seatbelt suddenly wasn't tight enough for your liking and despite how loud you were screaming, it seemed like Jerome's laughter drowned you out.

The ginger leaned forward a bit as he weaved through cars and basically drifted around corners. He almost ran into people and even drove some cars off the road to avoid being hit. "This is just like a video game!" he exclaimed, in a fit of giggles.

You couldn't make a witty remark fast enough before you were screaming again. You realized he was looking right at you while laughing. "WATCH THE ROAD! WATCH THE ROAD!"

You ended up covering your face for the rest of the "joy ride". Once you finally felt the car stop, you peeked from behind your hands to see that he drove back to the parking lot he started in. You felt like melting in your seat.

"See? Still in one piece." Jerome cooed.

"Barely!" You swatted his arm repeatedly as he laughed. "Never do that again! I could've fuckin' died!"

"Come on, _," the ginger grabbed your hands and leaned in closer. Your cheeks heated up but you still held your glare, "live a little."

"When you wanted me to teach you how to drive, I didn't expect you to go Midnight Club on me." You sighed as he chuckled.

"What can I say? I love that game."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, nothing like fearing for your life to work up an appetite. Chick-Fil-A?"

"You bet!" Jerome was about to start the car again but you grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Hell no."

"Buzzkill."


	6. Ice Cream (Jerome x Reader) Rain Pt 2

Rain got a bit of attention on Tumblr! So my motivation is a mixture of that and my neverending journey to get over my previous relationship. Here's more Jerome fluff!

Were breakups really this hard to get over? Was it always like this? Either you couldn't remember how it felt going through your last break up because you were in a relationship after that for so long, or you've just gotten **_super_** emotional since then.

You let out a sigh and sat back, covering your face. This was getting ridiculous.

"...I got ice cream."

You yelped and jumped up from your seat, turning to look at Jerome as he laughed.

"You asshole!"

"Mean."

"What did I say about breaking into my apartment?"

"Well, I knocked but you were clearly busy so I let myself in." Jerome shrugged.

"Of course. Well, maybe I wanted to be alone."

"It's never good to mourn a death alone, _." He sat on the table and you paused.

"..." You squinted your eyes at the ginger but he looked completely serious. "Jerome-"

"I'm joking," he grinned, "you shouldn't keep moping over them though. Have you even talked to them?"

"Maybe? They sent me a text and I didn't open it at first but-"

Jerome heaved out a sigh and laid back on the table, making you roll your eyes.

"I couldn't help it, okay? But-they told me that while we were together..."

Once you stopped talking, Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"It's just-because we were separated for a while-"

"They cheated on you?" The ginger sat up as you nodded. "...So you really don't want me to-"

"No. You know, murder isn't the answer to everything." You crossed your arms.

"Debateable."

"Jerome!"

"What? I'm serious. But if you really don't want me to, I won't."

"I don't."

"Well I really want to-"

"Stop it, I'm serious!"

Jerome rolled his eyes and leaned forward, "why is ice cream so bad at tennis?"

You furrowed your brow at the sudden change in topic, "what?"

"They have a soft serve."

You snorted and looked down.

"People watching will brighten your mood. Jerome hopped up and grabbed two spoons before dragging you out onto your fire escape to watch the people walking back and forth. You were reluctant at first, but there was no way Jerome was letting you go back inside. The fresh air was nice too, but you wouldn't admit that.

Nearly two hours of Jerome's ice cream puns, car puns, and him making fun of the pedestrians that walked by had you on the ground. You had no idea you could laugh this hard and still be breathing. By the time you both finished the tub of ice cream, the sun was setting and you had almost forgotten why you were moping in the first place. You rested your head on the ginger's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"_."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna take you out on a date."

"You looked up at him, "just what is your idea of a date?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jerome shot back.

"I just wanna be sure we aren't robbing a bank before I agree." You teased, chuckling.

"Very funny. I save that for the third date~" he winked.

You snorted, rolling your eyes, "well what do you have planned, ginger?"

"It's a surprise!"

"That worries me."

"Trust me, _. It'll be tons of fun."

You shrugged, "I was going to say yes regardless but I'll take your word for it."

"Oh and just so you know, they had to be a real idiot to cheat on you."

"Thanks, Jerome." You gave a small smile.

"And if you want me to kill them-"

"Still won't be necessary."

Jerome groaned, "fine. You're no fun."

"I know." You kissed his cheek. "Let's forget about them. No murdering my ex."

"What about horrible accidents-"

"Jerome, I swear to God."

"Fine!"


	7. Don't Tell Me You're Jealous NSFW

**Boy oh boy! My first smut request!**

 **I merged two requests! A jealous Joker (From ) and Joker x reader's first time after knowing each other for a while (Tumblr)**

 **I used a female reader because it helped me get through the request, I'll try to be more gender neutral with smut in the future!**

 **Warnings: NSFW (+18), Smut, language, female reader, knife play, boyohboy**

 **Joker used: Ledger's Joker**

You looked at yourself in the mirror and let out a small sigh. Maybe this was a mistake. It was exciting at first, in the heat of the moment because you were a bit attention starved romantically. But you didn't like this person, as nice as they are and you know that.

At the same time, you couldn't just sit around and wait for The Joker, that was just stupid. You aren't even sure if he feels the same way about you and nothing was more painful than unreciprocated love. You turned away from the mirror after straightening out your dress. Maybe this was a good distraction. You needed this distraction. You left your room and jumped slightly before placing a hand on your chest.

"I know I said you were welcome any time, but you scared the hell out of me." You eyed The Joker before moving towards him.

His dark eyes watched you carefully, "well aren't you dressed up. Got, uh, special plans?"

"Maybe. Just a reason why you should call first," you arched a brow, grabbing your phone, "I'm meeting someone. For a date."

"A date?"

You caught on to his tone immediately and looked up from your phone. Saying he didn't sound pleased was very much an understatement and you didn't like it at all.

"Yes? Was I supposed to ask permission?" You deadpanned, focusing on your phone again.

"Maybe you were- _ah_."

" _What?_ " You furrowed your brows and looked at him. You had been plenty of dates before since you met him. Granted, you did stop for a while, hoping for something between the two of you, but that didn't happen. "You must be **joking.** "

You could tell by the look in his eye that he wasn't joking. You felt a pang in your heart but you still tightened your grip on your phone. "J."

"Yes?"

"If I decide upon myself that I want to go out on a date then that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm grown as fuck, I definitely don't need your permission," you were just getting started, "and why do **you** care all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden? You can't mean that. I'm not doing anything new- _ah_. **You** are."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to sit around the house all the time." You scoffed.

"_. You aren't going on that date."

You glared at The Joker, "who's gonna stop me?"

"I am." He retorted, moving closer.

Your phone started to ring before you could respond and you looked at it, seeing that it was your date. Before you could answer, he snatched the phone from you and answered it.

"Hey-"

"Hello? Yes, sorry for the, uh, the confusion but I'm afraid _ isn't interested in going out with you. Better luck next time- _ah_." The Joker watched you as he hung up the phone, "there. No date."

You were fuming now, "you asshole!"

"I already told you that you weren't going." He narrowed his eyes.

"And I already told **you** that I don't need your permission!" You snapped, "what the hell is your problem?! Don't tell me you're fucking jealous." You scoffed.

"Maybe I am."

"You have no right to be!" You pointed at him, "I'm not having this conversation with you, J. Give me my phone and get out." You reached for your phone but he held it out of your reach.

"You don't give the orders- _ah_." He shot back.

"Give me my phone!"

"No."

Who does he think he is?! He barely paid this much attention to you before when it came to dating and now all of a sudden you can't date?

"Fuck you!" Before you could stop yourself, you already raised your hand to slap him but once you swung, The Joker gripped your wrist tightly. He squinted his eyes and yanked on your arm, pulling you closer.

"Fuck **me**?"

"You heard me." This was a mistake. A huge mistake and you knew it. All you were doing was pissing him off.

The Joker leaned in closer and you help your breath as he glared at you.

"Fine." He grabbed your face and slammed his lips against yours.

Your eyes widened from the sudden kiss but The Joker wasted no time. He backed you against the wall and dropped your phone to put your hands on you. They roamed your body as your hands went up to his hair, gripping it tightly. Once he pulled away, you took a breath.

"J-"

"Not now." He growled out, taking off his coat.

Was this actually happening? Your hands quickly went to his vest but he grabbed them and shook his head before kissing you again. This time you were fully into it. Heat spread through your body like a fire and it made you more and more excited as time went on. His lips went down to your neck and you let out a shaky breath.

Even his breath against your neck sent shivers through your body. He slowly ran his tongue up your neck and you squirmed, closing your eyes. He still had a tight grip on your hands but you wanted so badly to touch him. You tried to free them but he tightened his grip before moving up to your ear.

"Keep still- _ah_." He nibbled at your ear lobe and you inhaled sharply. He let go of your hands and tugged on your dress. You took the hint instantly.

You almost couldn't take the dress off fast enough. The quickly forgotten piece of clothing was kicked away as The Joker left a trail of kisses from your jaw to your chest. You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of his lips against your skin, but once felt something cold and sharp, they snapped open again.

"You better not." You warned.

The Joker's switchblade slid under your bra and his dark eyes met your own.

"Too late," with a few movements, he cut through your bra.

"These aren't cheap, asshole." You hissed.

"Well how about these?" The Joker grinned as the blade went down to your panties.

"Also not cheap."

"That's too bad." He cut through them as well, "we can worry about that later."

"For fuck's sake, at least take your gloves off."

"Oh. Someone sounds frustrated." The Joker still complied, taking his gloves off. His hands were immediately on you again. He left on your body as his fingers trailed up your thighs and back.

After a few moments, which dragged on forever, you were squirming against the wall. His fingers brushed close to your nipples that begged for attention but it was like he **insisted** on torturing you.

"Joker!"

"Yes."

"Please stop fucking teasing me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Joker responded.

"Oh my fucking God." You don't think you've ever been this frustrated before, and The Joker found it very amusing.

You were very close to begging but when you opened your mouth, a moan left it.

"Nice and wet- _ah_." His finger slowly pushed inside you and you moaned once he began to curl it. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"I should've made you beg for it." He cackled, moving to your neck again.

"You were sure there were hickeys all over your neck, you could see a few on your chest already.

Once The Joker added another finger, you could feel yourself getting close. You rolled your hips, reaching for your own pleasure but once you were just about to go over the edge, he quickly pulled his fingers out. You let out a frustrated sound as he chuckled.

" **Joker-** "

"Not yet- _ah_. You'll cum when I let you."

You were starting to wonder why you even liked the asshole but he distracted you with another kiss. He gripped your thighs, lifting you up and carrying you into your room. Once you hit the bed, you made sure to pull him down with you. This time, you successfully took off his vest and threw it across the room before focusing on his shirt. You loosened his tie and nearly ripped some buttons, trying to get the shirt off as quickly as possible.

"There's no rush, doll." The Joker teased.

"No rush to **you** ," you placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer, "if I don't feel you inside me in the next two minutes, I'm gonna fucking explode." You breathed.

The Joker's gaze hardened, "well why didn't you say so?" He was quick to take off his pants and he pushed you back onto the bed. You watched the rest of his clothing get tossed over with his vest before you focused on him. He was definitely just as ready as you were.

"I don't think you're ready just yet." He hummed.

You squirmed as his fingers trailed along your body again.

"I'm more than ready, stop teasing me!"

"But teasing you is so much fun." He grinned.

"J, please-"

"Please what- _ah_?" He gripped your ankle and placed your leg over his shoulder. You could feel him teasing your entrance.

"Please fuck me!"

"I couldn't hear you."

"God, Joker, just-" you couldn't finish your sentence. You let out a small gasp, feeling him slowly push inside you. He leaned over you and grabbed your face.

"Don't look away from me." He ordered.

Your nails dug into his shoulders and he took the hint, beginning to thrust. Feeling him inside you was better than you ever could have imagined. The desire you both felt for each other was almost too much. You stared into his eyes and licked your lips.

"Faster."

"Hm?"

"You heard me."

"No. I didn't- _ah_."

You jolted, feeling his thumb press against your clit. You moaned loudly feeling him rub in quick, firm circles though his thrusts stayed at a slow pace.

"J, please-"

"You feel amazing." The Joker growled into your ear.

"Go faster, **please**."

"Much better." He complied this time, picking up his pace as you arched your back.

Grunts and groans filled the room from both of you. You let your nails drag down his back as he moved even faster.

"Jesus fucking Christ." You breathed, closing your eyes.

"Open your eyes- _ah_." The Joker ordered.

You quickly complied and your fingers tangled in his green hair as your hips began to buck. He could feel you beginning to shake under him and he smirked.

"Are you close, doll?"

You could feel him slowing up and you quickly shook your head, "don't, don't, don't! Fuck, not now just let me-"

"Beg."

"Fuck you."

His thumb left your clit and you let out a whine before feeling his hand wrap around your neck. It didn't do anything but make you more aroused.

"Beg or I'll pull out."

"No-J please let me cum, I'm so close, don't stop, **please** don't stop!"

"I should make you do that more often," he grunted, thrusting faster. His thumb went back to your clit and you tugged at his hair. It felt like fire was pooling in your abdomen. You were _so close_ and you could feel The Joker pulsing inside if you; he was close too.

"Shit!" Your orgasm came crashing down and you cried out as you dissolved into pleasure.

As you came, you tightened around The Joker, sending him over the edge as well. You body jerked a bit as you both came down from your high. It was quiet for a bit until you broke the silence.

"Was canceling my date like that really necessary?"

"Yes." The Joker replied.

"Or," you gave him a small nudge and he pulled out of you before laying on the bed, "you could've just told me you had feelings for me." You pointed out, resting your head on him.

"Maybe. Then we would've missed out on this."

"...Very true." You looked up at him with a smirk on your lips, "I'm ready to go again. Unless you're too tired."

The Joker grinned, "doll, who said we were done? I stopped for your sake. I'm ready when you are." He sat up and pulled you in for a kiss. "This time I want you on all fours- _ah_."


	8. Joker Having a Crush on You Headcanons

**_I got this request on Tumblr and decided to make some headcanons! Enjoy~_**

 _ **Joker Used: Ledger's Joker**_

-If I'm being honest, when I write anything Joker related I see his interest more like an obsession than a crush because of who he is

-So expect a lot of stalking and info gathering

-He would prefer to watch you himself, but if he can't then he'll have someone do it and report back to him

-He would want to know everything there is to know about you, even if you talk to him all the time, he wants to know the secrets you keep hidden and if you ask him how he knows, his response will be, "there shouldn't be secrets kept between the two of us."

-Would totally shower you with your favorite flowers and candy

-All his free time will be spent with you

-Even if it's stupid movie marathons

-I don't think he'd openly _**say**_ , "I'm fucking head over heels for you."

-He will, however, tell you that you're his and his only

-Now if you do like him then that's great but if you don't, that's a whole different ball game

-Obsessions don't just go away so I wish you all the luck in the world

-Lots of weird dates

-By weird, I mean it would start off sweet and cute but would end up with him setting off fireworks in a building and blowing it up and he'd be cracking up the _**entire**_ time

-Very possessive

-Will kill any "close friends" if need be

-Will definitely kill anyone who looks at you the wrong way, let alone hurts you

-Expect to hear about that guy who called you a bitch a few days ago and how he died a gruesome death on the news

-I hope you like being the center of attention~

 _ **Comment if you have a request!**_


	9. Death by Pleasure (Jeremiah x Reader)

**_Well, the day has come! My first Jeremiah request!_**

 ** _An anon on Tumblr requested Jeremiah being obsessed with making the reader orgasm. I hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _Warnings: NSFW (18+), smut, overstimulation, oral sex (female receiving), multiple orgasms, female!reader, Pre-spray Jeremiah, boyohboy_**

"You look beautiful."

Your half-lidded eyes locked onto the ginger. A thin line of sweat covered your body and you let out a groan, feeling his hands still roaming your body.

"Jeremiah-"

"I love you like this, _," his fingers played at your nipples and slowly slid down your sides. The pleasure that went through you made you moan. Your body was so sensitive, the pleasure was nearly painful. "I love seeing you lost in your own pleasure. It's a beautiful sight."

You tried to focus on his words, but the feeling of his fingers running up and down your thighs was too much.

"Jeremiah," you gasped out, "please-too much."

"You can take more, I know you can." He carefully pushed his fingers inside of you, pumping them slowly, "I want to see you cum again."

That's exactly what he was going to see. Your body began to tremble almost instantly and you moaned lowly, feeling him curl his fingers. You watched as the ginger lowered his head between your thighs, pressing his tongue flat against your clit. His licks were slow and almost teasing but it was enough to have your orgasm begin to build up.

"Jere, holy shit-I'm-I can't," you rolled your hips frantically trying to get more friction, to chase your release. You cried out loudly when you came again.

A strong jolt went through your body and it made you gasp. You closed your eyes and tried to steady your breathing as you came down from your high. "Fuck," you muttered.

How many times was that, _?" Jeremiah's fingers slowly left you and you slowly opened your eyes to see him already staring at you, taking in your features.

"T-Three." Just when you began to relax, you felt Jeremiah's tongue begin to continue its torment. Your back arched and you gripped his hair, tugging at it.

The ginger didn't budge. His hands went to your hips to hold you down as he quickly brought you to another orgasm.

"Now it's four."

"Are you done now?"

It seemed like he wasn't satisfied yet and you could tell. Jeremiah licked his lips and crawled over your body to kiss your lips. The heated kiss and the bulge between his legs confirmed your suspicions.

"No," he mumbled against your lips.

He was going to be the death of you.


	10. NSFW Alphabet (Ledger Joker)

**_Here we are back with sin! I didn't expect this to take as long as it did but I'll try to move faster with other requests!_**

 ** _Joker Used: Heath Ledger's Joker_**

 ** _A= Aftercare (What they're like after sex):_**

I don't see Joker as a huge big aftercare guy honestly. He'd make sure he didn't hurt you more than he wanted to and then wrap his arms around you to pull you closer to him.

 ** _B= Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's):_**

When it comes to himself, I don't think he has a favorite body part. He doesn't necessarily hate parts of him but he doesn't favor any parts either.

You're a different story though. His favorite part of yours would be your eyes. There are so many emotions that can be seen through eyes alone and he loves staring deeply into yours to savor everything you feel when he's around whether it be fear, love, or lust.

 ** _C= Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I'm a disgusting person):_**

Wow so listen. He absolutely loves to cum deep inside you. Cumming down your throat is a very close runner up.

 ** _D= Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):_**

I think something he'd definitely keep to himself is that he'd want you to be on top at least once and one-time onlyHe's slightly curious but bot enough to act on it

 ** _E= Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?):_**

I wouldn't say that he goes around fucking all the time, but he still knows what he's doing like to think he's pretty experienced

 ** _F= Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual):_**

Well, unfortunately, I can't post the gifs I want to post so let's just say he favors missionary and doggystyle :)

 ** _G= Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc):_**

It depends on how the mood is set and how he feels at the time. If he's feeling jealous, or possessive he'll be more serious but he can be goofy at times too. Goofily annoying.

 ** _H= Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.):_**

Well, the carpet does not match the drapes. I don't see The Joker as a guy who shaves either.

 ** _I= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…):_**

Again I think this depends on the mood of the situation. It's very rare though, all the romantic lovey shit so don't expect it a lot

 ** _J= Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon):_**

Well, you're there for a reason. He doesn't masturbate a lot unless he isn't around you for long periods of time.

 ** _K= Kink (One or more of their kinks):_**

BondageKnife play

Orgasm Control

Edging

Exhibitionism

 ** _L= Location (Favourite places to do the do):_**

He doesn't have a favorite place and will fuck you anywhere at any time especially if you tease him  
He doesn't care who's around or if anyone is watching that's apart of the thrill~

 ** _M= Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going):_**

Anything honestly  
Maybe one night you decide to wear his favorite outfit. That's motivation in itself  
It could even be little things that you do too depending on the relationship your first kill will lead to very heated sex

 ** _N= NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn-offs):_**

If you thought you were going to top The Joker regularly you're fucking with the wrong killer clown.

 ** _O= Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc):_**

The Joker likes giving and receiving, but he likes giving a little more only because he can make you cum as many times as he wants until you're screaming for him to stop

 ** _P= Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.):_**

Fast and rough 200% never expect anything different

 ** _Q= Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.):_**

The Joker is a busy guy causing chaos and all. Shit doesn't blow up on its own, you know? Quickies are totally his thing. Not his favorite thing, he prefers taking his time with you, but when he doesn't have the time he's not against quickies.

 ** _R= Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.):_**

All the time, if you have an idea then tell him and he'd be for it. Things shouldn't be boring in the bedroom in his eyes so he's very much a risk-taker

 ** _S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…):_**

Max on a really good day would be four but normally I'd say two, and he can last a while too

 ** _T= Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?):_**

The Joker wouldn't use any toys unless you want him to  
Or if you have some and he finds them  
Hijinks will ensue

 ** _U= Unfair (how much they like to tease):_**

VERY unfair. He is highly entertained with putting you on edge and stopping right before you orgasm and will do it as many times as he wants

 ** _V= Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make):_**

Grunts and growls most definitely

But he wouldn't be loud

You would be able to hear him though since he'd be at your ear or very close to you the whole time

 ** _W= Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice):_**

He thinks his purple coat looks better on you than it does on him

 ** _X= X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words):_**

A bit longer than average and thick~

 ** _Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?):_**

His sex drive isn't super high, I'd say it's in the middle and it heavily depends on the situation

 ** _Z= ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards):_**

He usually stays up until you fall asleep

He like watching you in your most peaceful state

 _Requests are open! If you'd like to be tagged in my Joker fics, please let me know! My asks and inbox are open to all!_


	11. Cart Rides & Samples (Jerome x Reader)

"_."

"..._, you're out of food."

You let out a groan and placed your pillow over your head as Jerome shook you. "'Cause _**you**_ ate it all."

"I didn't eat it all!"

"Yes. You did."

"Well then, let's go to the store and get some more." Jerome cooed.

You let out a heavy sigh, "why can't you just let me sleep?"

"Well doll, for starters I'm bored. Plus you have no food. Not adding the fact that it's two in the afternoon-"

"Jesus-fine, Jerome. Just go get one of my hats."

"Why?"

"Well, yesterday I told Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock that I have no idea who you are. The last thing I need in the GCPD kicking down my door."

"Good point. Come on, up now!" Jerome pulled on your arm and you groaned loudly, sitting up.

"I'm up,I'm up."

It didn't take long to get ready, but it did take Jerome 20 minutes to pick a hat to wear. He settled for a baseball cap and with that, you both were on your way to the grocery store.

Once you walked into the store, the ginger quickly ran to a cart and climbed inside of it.

"J, you're joking."

"Very serious, babe." Jerome grinned at you.

You narrowed your eyes before sighing. There was no point in arguing with him. You began pushing the cart through the store, ignoring the prolonged glances because of the _**grown man**_ in your cart. You went straight into the snack aisle and Jerome quickly hopped out of the cart. You only wanted to get a few bags of chips but when you looked at the cart again, there were two giant bags of skittles inside.

"No." You looked at him and he pouted."

"One."

"C'mon, doll!"

"One." You repeated, putting your chips in the cart.

"What if I paid for all the groceries?"

"With what money?" You snorted.

Jerome grinned and pulled out a wad of cash. Your eyes widened.

"Where did-nevermind. I don't wanna know. Fine. ButI'm getting actual food too."

"Whatever you need. Which American president was least guilty?"

"What?"

"Lincoln. He was _in-a-cent_."

"I should abandon you in this fucking store."

Jerome began to laugh and it made you laugh as well. Now both of you began filling the cart with junk food and sodas. You were going to take full advantage of Jerome buying your groceries. Once you focused on getting actual food, Jerome slipped away for a bit until you began looking for him.

"Spicy chicken, huh? I didn't really taste any spice, let me just try another. By the look on the employee's face, this was not just his _**second**_ sample.

"Jer-J. How many samples did you take?" You quickly stopped him from eating the one in his hand. The guilty look in his green eyes was more than enough to answer your question.

"Why do chickens lay eggs?"

"J-"

"Because if they dropped them, they'd break."

You bit back the smile that started to grow on your face. "Sorry about that, ma'am," you took the sample from Jerome but ate it instead of putting it back. Technically it was fine; you didn't have one yet. "I don't taste the spice either." You looked at the employee as Jerome began to laugh, climbing into the cart again.

It was clear that both you and Jerome were beginning to overstay your welcome, so with a running start and a very hard push, you stood on the cart as it zoomed down the aisle towards the checkout lanes. Jerome's hate nearly flew off and you almost hit a man waiting in line. You and Jerome were nearly on the ground laughing.

After paying for all the groceries and getting them to your apartment, Jerome threw off the hat you gave him and flopped down on your couch, making you narrow your eyes.

"You're helping me put this shit away, Jerome."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." You put the ice cream you got in the freezer so it wouldn't melt then went over to the ginger, nudging him, "get up!"

Jerome pulled you down next to him and held you close, making you blush.

"Come on, toots. We can do it later. Our little adventure took a lot outta me."

"Oh sure." You rested your head against him. "You're lucky I like you."

"No. _**You're**_ lucky I like _**you**_." Jerome cackled. "Next let's go to the bank."

"I'm not robbing a bank."

"You'll like the adrenaline rush~"

"Jerome, I will kick you out."

"Love you too, _."


	12. Late Night Inconveniences (Leto Joker)

**_My first time writing Leto Joker, it was bound to happen_**

 ** _This request was from Ao3, reader gets kidnapped/held hostage + tortured then Joker comes and kills everyone in the room_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _TW: Blood, abuse, language, death_**

* * *

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask you, bitch."

You let out a small huff and managed to glare at the man standing over you. Your head was pounding and you could feel the blood dripping from the side of your head to your ear. You don't know if it was the adrenaline keeping you stubborn or just pure anger.

"Where does he keep the money?"

You shifted, trying to relieve the straining pain from your arms being bound tightly behind you in your chair before licking your busted lip. "I already told you I don't fucking know."

You were beginning to second guess your choice when it came to involving yourself in all this. Your thoughts were cut off by another blow to the face. Then another. The small group of men that snatched you from your tiring journey home from work had been at this for nearly two hours now. Maybe longer; you weren't exactly sure.

"Don't bullshit me. I've seen you with the freak."

"Freak? You talk big shit when he isn't around." You snapped, "just because I'm with him doesn't mean I know everything about this bullshit-"

Another punch, this time in the nose. The force was enough to send you to the ground. The sound of your chair hitting the concrete echoed throughout the empty warehouse and you grunted once your head smacked against the ground.

"You aren't gonna get shit from me because I don't know shit. How many times do I have to say it?" A kick in the stomach knocked the wind out of you and you closed your eyes tightly, trying to catch your breath.

The pain was starting to get to you now; your mind was getting fuzzy but you tried to keep focus.

"We're getting nowhere let's just kill them."

Okay panicking. Now you were panicking. You started to pull at your restraints but paused when you heard a loud bang. Everything was quiet until the man in front of you fell to the ground with a bullet between the eyes. That's when more gunshots began to fill the room. You let out a small sigh of relief and closed your eyes once you felt that your wrists were freed.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" You glanced back at Frost once you sat up, "thank you. Where is he?"

"Stay put. He's here."

You wiped the blood running from your nose and tried to stand. Your legs were shaky and you nearly fell to the ground, but someone grabbed you. You already knew who it was. Another sigh left you as your hands gripped at his purple coat before looking up at him. His blue eyes were mixed with annoyance and anger. The anger wasn't for you, but you were sure the annoyance was.

"Any reason why you decided to work late today?"

"Oh, so this is my fault then?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "not just you. I already handled the men that were supposed to be watching you." He examined your face and let out a growl. You heard one of the men groan in the distance and The Joker didn't hesitate in pulling out his gun to shoot the man in the head.

"J. Please just take me home." You rested your head on his chest and he pulled you closer, "my head is killing me. I won't stay late at work if it makes you anxious."

"Oh, I never said that." He lifted you up and began to carry you out of the warehouse, "I'm not worried at all, sweetheart."

"Sure, J." You wrapped an arm around his neck and closed your eyes.

"I'm not worried because you're quitting your job."

Your eyes snapped open, "I'm sorry, **_what_**?"

"You heard me and I'm not going to argue with you."

You grumbled to yourself before closing your eyes again. "Were you that worried?"

"You decided that you wanted this. And **_this_** ," The Joker pointed to himself then you, "doesn't require you to work. If you want money, all you have to do is ask daddy." He cooed.

You felt your cheeks heating up. "You just want me to stay cooped up in the house all day."

"Maybe."

"Well, I don't want to."

"Let's finish this when you're all patched up." The Joker quickly dismissed you. His hand went to the back of your head and he pressed his lips against yours. He was more worried than you actually expected. You'd definitely tease him about it later. Your hands went up to his hair and you gripped it, tugging his head back once the kiss got heated.

"This can wait untilI'm all patched up." You mocked him.

He rolled his eyes and continued to his car as you chuckled lightly. This wasn't over.


	13. Pre-spray Jeremiah Having a Crush on You

**_This was a request on Wattpad! Have more Jeremiah!_**

* * *

\- Okay head over heels

\- I feel like for Jeremiah this would be love at first sight

\- He would make it his number one goal to learn **_everything_** about you

\- Borderline stalkerish but I don't think he'd care all that much

\- "I saw the nicest shoes yesterday! I might save up for them."

\- You'll have the shoes the next day as a gift from Jeremiah

\- No, you did not say what store you saw them in or what they even looked like but you don't really think about that until days later and you're like "wait-"

\- Lots of flowers

\- Love poems but you won't see them

\- Jeremiah loves hugging you, or just physical contact in general

\- He would come up with excuses just to touch you

\- That being said, if you guys ever cuddle, he'd never want to let you go

\- Would totally let you wear his glasses because he thinks you look cute in them

\- If you do get any love poems, he wouldn't put his name, but he would leave clues in each one to see if you'll figure it out because let's face it, our baby is a nerd who loves puzzles and riddles I mean look at that damn labyrinth

\- He definitely daydreams about going on dinner dates with you

\- You will always be his first priority

\- One day he'll tell you how much you mean to him and when that happens, you'll have a very flustered ginger


	14. Rainbow Hair (Joker x Reader)

**_This was a request from Ao3! I wasn't very specific in the oneshot, but the person requested for the reader to have nonterminal cancer_**

 ** _I hope this is what you wanted!_**

 ** _Joker Used: Heath Ledger's Joker_**

* * *

You knew that sitting in front of the mirror like you were doing wasn't good, but you couldn't help it. There were moments that seemed so important to you, and this was one of them.

The last time your family saw you, you had hair. Even though they know what you're going through, you were just about tired of all the sympathetic looks and other stares. Still, out of all the wigs you had, none of them looked right on you. You couldn't tell if it was just your mind making you think that or if it was genuine.

You let out a sigh and tossed the wig in your hand with the others.

"You look a little, uh, stressed."

You glanced back at The Joker who was now standing in the doorway of your bedroom.

"Me? Stressed? Never." You flopped back on your bed and watched as he took off his coat.

"Don't you have a party to be getting ready for, doll?"

"Yes, but I can't find a wig I want to wear."

"Wig? For what?"

"Because," you shrugged.

"You don't need a wig. You look perfectly fine." The Joker clicked his tongue.

"Mhm."

"Well- _ah_ , if you **_really_** want to wear one," he reached out and grabbed a wig before dropping it on your head, "I like redheads."

You rolled your eyes but smiled a bit, sitting up to adjust the wig. "You don't think it'll clash with the outfit?"

"Uh, no."

"I dunno. I feel like it does."

"Alright, how about the blonde one?"

"Too long."

"Orange."

"Too bright."

"Green."

"Very funny." You side-eyed him as he put your green wig on his head.

"How do I look?" He flipped the hair behind his shoulder.

"Gorgeous." You deadpanned.

"The pink one is nice."

"…I don't really like that one."

"Y/N. You don't **_have_** to wear a wig, ya know."

"I do!"

"Why- _ah_?" This time he was a bit more stern in asking.

"Because-"

"Because what?"

"They haven't seen me like this! With no hair! I don't want to go to the party so they can see I lost all my hair! I don't want to be the main topic of everyone's conversation. 'Oh, did you see Y/N? I remember all the hair they used to have, I can't imagine how that feels.' All the hushed whispers and sympathetic looks-" you took a breath once you realized you were rambling. "I don't feel like it." You mumbled.

It was quiet for a bit, but you felt The Joker move closer to you. "Well, what's the point in trying to do all that? It's not like they don't know. You don't need a wig."

"But-"

"No buts."

"I can't-"

The Joker got up and grabbed all your wigs; including the one on his head and threw them in the trash bin near your door. He pulled out a small flask and poured the alcohol in the bin as well.

"…J?" You stood up once he pulled out his lighter, " ** _Joker_**."

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as his tongue swiped across the inside of his scarred cheek, "what?"

"You better not."

"Apparently you, uh, don't like any of them, so what's the big deal- _ah_?"

"It's not that, it's just…" You looked down, not really knowing how to explain how you feel.

"You don't like the wigs on _you_." The Joker finished for you. "I think you're too focused on what everyone will think when they see you. What's the point in being so sensitive about everyone judging you when you're mine. I mean which one will they think is worse? A wig, or me?"

"…I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right, doll. Now come here."

You made your way over to him and wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes.

"You _are_ worse, you know." You joked.

"Oh, am I?"

Your eyes snapped open once you felt heat near your legs. The Joker dropped his lighter in the trashcan anyway.

"You asshole!"

"Guess you're going without a wig."

"You're lucky I already decided to do that."

"And just what exactly were you gonna do if you decided otherwise- _ah_?" He challenged.

"I dunno. Something." You grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

The Joker hummed, "get ready before you end up staying here with me."

"Alright, bossy." Your hand went up to your head and you gave a small smile, "thanks, J."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're still getting me new wigs."


	15. You're Mine (Post-spray Jeremiah NSFW)

**_WARNINGS: NSFW (18+), female reader, smut, death, blood, oral sex (female receiving), language, multiple orgasms bc this is canon now Jeremiah enjoys overstimulating you_**

 ** _Y'all some hoes_**

* * *

Ever since you ended things with Jeremiah, you've been anxious. For good reason too, you did catch on to his…slight change as time went on. You always felt like you were being watched and it made you take a few extra precautions after ending things.

You ended up moving, to avoid surprise visits from him, and unless you were going to work, you rarely left your apartment. After nearly a month of looking over your shoulder, you finally began to relax a bit and even decided to start getting back out there. More of a rebound than anything else; as much as you hated it, you still had doubts about leaving Jeremiah. You looked at yourself in the mirror, smoothing out your dress before taking a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine," you mumbled.

Once you heard a knock on your door, you left your room and quickly made it across your living room, opening the door and relaxing a bit. You couldn't just let Jeremiah and your anxiety control your life. What's really the worst that could happen?

"Y/N. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," you smiled and glanced down at your outfit again, "I was hoping I didn't go overboard." You looked up again and froze, meeting bright green eyes behind your date. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as you tried to warn your date of the man behind them but it was too late. You jumped slightly once you heard the sound of a knife cutting through flesh and you took a small step back once your date slowly fell to the ground.

"They were right. You **_do_** look beautiful."

You looked up again and for a second you thought your mind was playing tricks on you. "J-Jeremiah?"

He looked so different. His eyes, his skin-you were at a loss for words.

"Did you think I would just let you go out with them?" He arched an eyebrow, twirling the knife in his hand before moving over your date. If they weren't dead before, they most certainly were now. You watched with wide eyes as Jeremiah's knife sunk into your date's neck.

"What the fuck!" you screeched, stumbling back.

Jeremiah's eyes stayed locked on you as he stood up straight and kicked your front door shut. He enjoyed watching you scramble. It was like your brain couldn't keep up with the situation.

With shaky hands, you fumbled with your cell phone and Jeremiah rolled his eyes. The click of a gun made you freeze and your eyes hesitantly met his again as he clicked his tongue.

"Phone down."

Your fingers wrapped around your phone tighter and you took a sharp breath once he narrowed his eyes.

"Now."

The cellphone fell from your hand onto the floor and a grin grew on the man's face.

"Very good, Y/N." He stepped over the dead body in front of him, moving towards you. Your feet felt like they were glued to the ground. You were still trying to figure out what happened.

When did his skin get paler and when did his eyes get that shade of green? Was he wearing contacts? Why did he dye his hair darker? Your mind was racing, this wasn't the Jeremiah you knew.

"You must be very confused, I know."

His voice brought you back into the situation at hand and you realized how close he was now. He reeked of blood and it made you wonder just how many people did he kill before actually making it to your apartment? You tried to back away but he grabbed your arm and kept you from moving.

"W-Why are you here?"

"You're a smart girl, Y/N. You know why I'm here."

"Jeremiah-what the hell happened to you?"

"Long story. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything once we leave."

"Leave? I'm not going anywhere with you-we aren't together anymore!"

"No, no. We **_are_**. You just got scared. Fear makes people do irrational things."

"Irrational things? What do you call showing up to my apartment and killing my date?!" You snapped. "I moved! Were you **_stalking_** me?"

"Stalk is such a strong word. I was making sure you were safe. That is something a good boyfriend does, right?"

"If you **_were_** my boyfriend sure." You closed your eyes, feeling the gun press against your neck.

"You insist on saying that? After you found out about my brother you never looked at me the same."

"Because you lied to me! Because for half of our relationship I thought your name was fucking Xander! If you can lie to me about something as simple as your name then why should I trust anything you say, Jeremiah?" You opened your eyes and took a shaky breath but glared up at him. "I didn't leave you because of your brother, I left you because you're fucking crazy just like him."

As soon as the sentence left your mouth, Jeremiah pushed you back against the wall.

"Crazy?"

You tried to push him away but he kept you pinned against the wall.

"Darling, I'm anything but crazy. What I plan to do isn't just destruction. I plan to rebuild and that's something my brother would never think to do. But that's not why I'm here," he gripped your face and pressed his body against your own, "I'm here for you."

"Let me go." You grabbed his wrist tightly and tried to squirm away.

"No matter what you think or say and no matter where you go, you'll always be mine, Y/N." Jeremiah held you still and looked into your eyes as he spoke. "I'll kill anyone who gets in my way of you."

You couldn't respond-you didn't know how to. He was too close and that was the only thing racing through your mind right now. Once you didn't respond, Jeremiah took it upon himself to do what you both wanted. He kissed you roughly, moving his hand from your face down to your neck. Your hands gripped his jacket tightly and you tried to push him away but you ended up pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. It didn't take long for Jeremiah to begin hiking your dress up and you kicked your heels off.

"What exactly are you scared of, Y/N?" Jeremiah pulled away a bit and kissed along your jaw, "you moved, you changed your number, deleted your email. Did you think you could get away from me?"

His kisses moved down to your neck and you didn't respond until he lightly pressed his gun against your lips.

"Well?"

"Jere-"

"Even if you left Gotham I would've found you. But you didn't because you knew you couldn't leave me."

"Jere, please."

"What do you want, Y/N."

You couldn't bring yourself to respond. You both already knew the answer. Jeremiah moved his gun, "answer my question."

"I-I want-" you couldn't say it. He just killed someone right in front of you yet you want him. You **_really_** want him. There was something about this new side of him that left you wanting more.

"You want what?"

"You." You responded quickly and before you could say anything else, his lips were on yours again. Jeremiah eventually pulled away and eyed your dress.

"Take it off."

He didn't have to tell you twice. You were out of the dress much faster than it took you to put it on. Jeremiah picked you up and tossed you onto your couch before climbing over you, taking off his jacket. You watched him as he trailed kisses from your neck down to your stomach. It felt like your body was on fire.

You started to press your thighs together but Jeremiah noticed and moved down, spreading them apart.

"You were always so eager, Y/N."

You could feel his hot breath against your skin and you were nearly shaking. You could feel his knife trailing against your thigh along with a bit of blood from your date since he didn't bother wiping off the knife. He cut off your panties then your bra and tossing them to the side before beginning to kiss and nibble your inner thigh.

"J-Jere please."

"Hm?"

"Stop pleasing me please!"

"If I want to take my time then that's exactly what I'll do. I don't plan on rushing."

"Please," you bucked your hips a bit and gasped once you felt him press his tongue against your clit.

His movements were slow and he drank in every moan, gasp and whine he got from you. His pace was almost torturous and he only moved faster when you gripped his hair and tugged at it, nearly begging. He quickly brought you to an orgasm and you cried out. You didn't realize how tense you were until you relaxed, trying to catch your breath.

"No breaks yet." Jeremiah licked his lips and sat up, rubbing his thumb against your clit. You jolted and tried to grab his wrist but he grabbed your hand and moved his thumb faster.

"Fuck! Jere-"

"I'm not done." He quickly slid two fingers inside of you and you moaned loudly.

"You're so wet, Y/N." He cooed.

"Shit,"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted this to happen. Look at how excited you are," Jeremiah grinned, curling his fingers, "are you close again? Cum for me."

Your body was shaking when you came again. He slowly pulled his fingers away and licked them clean before loosening his tie and starting to take off his shirt. You leaned forward a bit, grabbing him and pulling him in for another kiss. Jeremiah quickly took off the rest of his clothes and pushed you back against the couch. His hands roamed your body, trailing lightly up your thighs then your sides. You arched a bit but closed your eyes.

"You're mine, Y/N. I want to hear you say it."

You took a sharp breath once you felt him place a kiss very close to your clit. "Wait-shit!" Your head flew back once he started to suck on the oversensitive bud. He didn't stop until he pulled another orgasm from you. He pulled away a bit and licked his lips.

"Say it."

"I-I'm yours, Jeremiah." You breathed out.

"That's right," he began to eat you out again and chuckled once you let out a cry. Your body was shaking.

"Jere, **_please_** -too much!"

"No. Not yet."

You cursed loudly as he continued his torment. When you came again he finally moved away and gripped your legs tightly, lifting them up and moving in between them.

"You want more, don't you, Y/N?"

"I want you-please," your shaky hands went up to his hair as he positioned himself. There was no need to tell him twice.

You let out a moan once you felt him slowly push inside of you. You gripped his hair tightly and tugged on it a bit once he began to move. His pace was very slow, making you whine out.

"You're acting like this now but you had no problem trying to replace me." Jeremiah arched a brow.

"...I could never replace you." Not only was it what he wanted to hear, it was true. You were only really looking for a distraction-hopefully a long term one. But there was no going back now.

Jeremiah leaned down a bit more until your noses were touching, "I know." He picked up his pace after that. His thrusts were fast and hard, your building orgasm was almost painful.

"Are you close again?" He grinned, his fingers focusing on your clit again, "so tight around me." He groaned as you squirmed.

"Holy shit, Jere! I don't think I can-"

"Yes, you can, Y/N. And I'm being generous, I just want one more out of you." His thrusts got harder and he rubbed your clit faster.

"Fuck! Please-"

"Come on, darling. One more. Cum for me." He cooed in your ear.

That was more than enough to send you over the edge. You yanked at Jeremiah's hair as you came and feeling him cum as well only dragged out your own orgasm. You closed your eyes and slowly let go of his hair as he pulled out of you. You focused on trying to catch your breath.

"I want to make sure we're on the same page, Y/N."

You opened your eyes once Jeremiah wrapped a hand around your neck.

"You're mine. And I don't share. Understand?" He grinned as you nodded.

"Yes."


	16. ArthurJoker Having a Crush on You

**_This is my first piece for Arthur/Joker in general and I'm a bit nervous but I hope you all like it!_**

* * *

 _ **ARTHUR FLECK**_

-I think his crush would develop rather quickly

-He'd bump into you while checking the mail for his mother and he wouldn't be able to get your kind smile out of his head

-Arthur would go out of his way to start running into more whether it be near the mailboxes of in the hallway and you caught on quickly-it was hard to tell if he knew he was being painfully obvious in following you around or if he thought he was being discrete

-After a while, Arthur spent his spare time following you where ever you went

-The store, work, the library; you always caught a glimpse of him

-At first, you were very cautious about him but you were the one to start a conversation after a few weeks of seeing him everywhere

-You purposely left out the fact that you knew he was stalking you though

-Arthur could tell that you knew from the look in your eyes and he was just happy he didn't scare you away

-Arthur's jokes are...unique

-Most of them are in the "I shouldn't laugh, that joker is super inappropriate" but you find yourself laughing anyway and laughing **_hard_**

-i.e that one joke in his journal "why did the old man like having insomnia? Because he didn't have to sleep with his wife."

-Arthur loves the sound of your laugh, and his crush on you is much bigger now

-Especially when you start telling him some of your own jokes you come up with

-There's nothing better he can think of than laughing the night away with you

-He loves how understanding you are

-You don't look at him weirdly when he has his laughing fits

-He loves that you're willing to help him

-Arthur would go out of his way to get you gifts and take you out

-He wants to spend all of his time with you and if he could, he would

-You're the happiness in his life right now and as things progress, he can't see a future without you in it

 _ **JOKER**_

-Now don't get me wrong, this is still Arthur, but due to a series of unfortunate events he is much different

-And he has a long way to go mentally

-When he first sees you, he watches you closely

-At first, there's a sort of battle on whether he should even pursue this or not

-The process doesn't change much, he would still end up watching you for a while, interested to see what you do every day and how you act

-Only Joker would purposely let you see him

-And you would only see him when _**he**_ wants you to

-This will unnerve you a bit and Joker will enjoy seeing you scared

-He does show himself eventually and he nearly scares the hell out of you

-Only because you don't expect to see a guy in full clown makeup; specifically a guy who killed 6 people, one of them being on live television

-I think that condones a bit of panic, you know? Like an "oh SHIT" moment if you will

-Only when you realize his goal is not to kill you is when you calm down a bit

-Joker radiates a lot more confidence and that confidence keeps you around

-He seems so sure of himself and his actions, you find yourself intrigued

-The jokes don't change, if anything they get worse on the "I REALLY shouldn't laugh this joke is super inappropriate" scale

-For some reason, his darkest jokes seem to be the funniest

-Joker can't pinpoint one thing about you that drew him in

-There's so much about you that he can't get enough of

-After a while, you aren't scared of him and he really likes that

-Plus the fact that you seem to be ready to follow him to the ends of the Earth

-It gives him a sense of power that he's never had before

-He doesn't plan on giving that or you up anytime soon

-He treasures your smile, your laugh, everything about you

-The fact that you're genuinely interested in the way he thinks is something he can't fully wrap his head around

-But boy does he love you for it

-He enjoys your company and you enjoy his too

-You both are like a perfect match~

* * *

 ** _||Author's Note: As of today, requests are temporarily_** ** _CLOSED_**

 ** _I will still be updating this because I have requests still, I'm just not taking new ones until_**

 ** _1\. I finish with my finals (which will be by next Thursday)_**

 ** _2\. I finish most of the requests I have already_**

 _ **Thank you for being understanding~**_

 _ **-MG**_


	17. Let's Rob a Bank! (Jerome x Reader)

**_Was this requested? No._**

 ** _Is Jerome my comfort character when I feel like shit? Maybe._**

* * *

You absolutely loved college. You enjoyed your classes, your professors were decent and you didn't even mind the homework and essays you had to do. You were making friends and having fun while getting pretty good grades. It was getting harder and harder to pay for your apartment though.

Your family had told you they were more than capable to send you money every month for your needs and recently that quickly changed. You thought you would just not got get money for one month, which you could manage since you did put some money away for emergencies. But now it's the next month and you were still left emptyhanded with only change in your account.

Negative thoughts began creeping in since the first time you didn't get any money. You were initially surprised when your family offered because frankly, it was out of character for them. You thought you could finally build a relationship and that dream was long gone. They gave you a reason last month, but this time you didn't even get a text or a response to your own texts that you sent.

Finals were coming, you had to pay friends back for helping you through the month and it was about time to start getting Christmas presents, which you might not be able to do. You were stuck with no money, building guilt and stress.

You left your bedroom with a sigh and flipped a nearby switch, turning the light on in the kitchen. You were starving. Even though you knew your fridge was empty, you still checked hoping some food would magically appear.

"Oh, I already checked. Completely empty."

You flinched and whipped around to see Jerome leaning on your counter.

"Do you ever knock?"

"Nope~" the ginger smiled. "You're usually stacked with food. This is new."

"Yup. Money problems." You muttered.

"Oh really? Well, I already ordered some pizza so you won't starve. I thought you were getting money from your family that's scared to come within 20 feet of Gotham."

You chuckled lightly, "did I say money problems? I meant family problems. I'll have to work over winter break and save up some money."

"I have an idea!"

"No, Jerome. I'm not robbing a bank."

"...You're no fun, Y/N." Jerome sat on the counter.

"You're not gonna have me locked up with you."

"Well, realistically, you wouldn't be sent to Arkham. Though, **_do_** have to be crazy if ya like me." Jerome wiggled his eyebrows as your cheeks heated up.

"Hush. The answer is still no."

"That wasn't even what I was going to offer!"

"Then what?"

"I'm sorta getting an allowance right now and I'm not gonna do jack hit with the money. Why not give it to my favorite? Oh!" Jerome hopped off of the counter and wrapped his arms around you, "I could be your sugar daddy~"

Your eyes widened and you slapped his chest as he laughed. "Jerome!"

"I'm serious!"

"I'm not just gonna take your money-who is giving you money?"

"That's not important-"

"Mhm."

"-what's important is that it's your money now because I know how shitty family members can be, dollface. To hell with 'em."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll take the money until I hear from them." You looked up at him.

"Alright, fine. Hey, Y/N. I used to be a banker, but then I lost interest."

"Jerome no puns-"

"What dog has money?"

"Jerome-"

"A bloodhound. He's always picking up cents." Jerome grinned as you snorted.

"I will kick you out."

"No you won't, you love me too much."

"Thanks, Jerome. Though I'm still suspicious about this "allowance" of yours."

"Of course. Now, give daddy some sugar." Jerome cooed.

You rolled your eyes and smiled, grabbing his face to kiss him.

"The pizza should be here soon." You ran your fingers through his hair.

"It should," he pecked your lips again. "I still think we should rob that bank."

"No!"


	18. 100 Degree Adventures (Joker x Reader)

**_We're back with some smut!_**

 ** _Warnings: NSFW (18+), smut, oral sex (female and male receiving), language, knife play, female reader_**

 ** _Joker Used: Ledger's Joker_**

* * *

You laid back on your bed and let out a loud huff, pulling off the T-shirt you had on. "No one told me it could get this hot in Gotham." You whined.

"You think **_this_** is hot?"

You glanced over at The Joker who sat on the other side of your bed, "well, it **_is_** 110 degrees outside, J. Is it not that hot to you?"

"Not as hot as you're making it seem, doll. I've been in worse."

"Oh please. Even when I'm sitting still it's still hot as hell. It's like nothing helps." You sighed.

"Boohoo." He let out a chuckle, resting his hands behind his head. You rolled your eyes and laid back again. It was quiet, you closed your eyes and tried to think cool thoughts but the room just seemed to get hotter and hotter. You let out a loud sigh and sat up again. Before you could say anything, The Joker beat you to it.

"Y/N. Darling- _ah_. Oh, sweet _heart_ of mine," he drawled, sitting up as well, "keep complaining and I'll, uh, I'll make it much hotter in here." He threatened.

You slowly closed your mouth, letting what he said sink in. You stared at him before a small grin grew on your face. What a tempting threat. It was hot, sure, but it wasn't _that_ hot. After a moment of silence, you dramatically fell back on your bed.

"This apartment is just sooo shitty! The air conditioning was just working last week and now I have to sit here and suffer." You whined, draping your arm over your face, "if it gets any hotter I might **_die_**."

You felt The Joker move so you uncovered your eyes as he climbed on top of you.

"You just couldn't help yourself, huh?" He tilted his head.

"Nope." You purred.

"Well," he wrapped a hand around your neck and leaned in close, "I don't want to hear any complaints then." His grip tightened a bit and his other hand slipped under your tank top.

You didn't know which you preferred more, when he wore gloves or when he didn't. His hands felt good; they were rough and strong. Though the leather did feel **_really_** good on your skin. No gloves were perfect for this situation. He quickly pulled off your tank top and you focused on unbuttoning his shirt and getting it off. Because of the heat, he already had his jacket and his vest off with his tie loosened. That made things a lot easier for you.

"Aren't you in a rush," The Joker grinned, grabbing your wrists with both hands, "be patient."

"J, let me-"

"What'd I **_just_** say about com- _plain_ -ing. He clicked his tongue and pinned your hands above your head with one hand before tugging on your shorts with the other. Once he got them off, you closed your eyes feeling him leave lingering touches over your legs. "It's always so easy to get you riled up, doll." He released your wrists and pulled out his switchblade, "keep those pretty little hands up there."

You bit your lip and complied as he leaned down to kiss you. His kisses moved down to your neck and then quickly became nibbles and bites. You closed your eyes and let out a small moan once he bit down hard in one place.

The Joker lifted up and dragged his blade along your body. He wasn't pressing down hard, for now. The blade felt much cooler against your skin because of how hot you were; it felt good. You lifted your leg slowly, pressing it against his crotch and watching him closely. You could feel how hard he was already and he paused for a moment before his knife pressed down a bit harder on your thigh, drawing blood.

"Someone's eager." He licked the blood from the cut and you let out a small noise.

"I want to have fun too, master~"

His eyes locked onto yours and he licked his lips. You had him now. "Alright kitten. Show me what ya got."

You didn't move at first, surprised that he agreed so quickly. You quickly sat up and pushed The Joker down against your bed. It was your turn to nibble and bite at his neck. You slowly moved down, placing kisses along his chest as you went. You quickly undid his pants, pulling them down as he chuckled.

"You sure you're not too hot to do this, Y/N. After all the fussing and, uh, _whining_?" He stopped and let out a breath once you got his boxers off and wrapped a hand around his length.

"Oh, I'm very sure. Why, are you backing out on your threat, J?" You teased.

The Joker sat up and his hand gripped the back of your neck, "of course not. I'm letting you have your fun first. Now get to it before I change my mind."

You complied and quickly took him in your mouth. You started off slow, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock before beginning to bob your head up and down. You began to move faster once you started to hear little grunts and groans from him.

"Come on, doll. Deeper." The Joker pushed your head down more and your eyes snapped up to glare at him. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the control, did you? That'll **_never_** happen- _ah_."

He pulled your head up and you licked your lips before grinning, "never say never."

The heat was basically radiating now, but you didn't care. You tried to continue sucking him off, but he stopped you.

"No, no, no. It's my turn now."

With that, you were pinned down onto the bed again.

"No fair. You didn't even cum yet." You huffed.

"Well, that's 'cause I don't want to yet. You on the other hand," he pulled off your panties and you quickly took your bra off as well, "you don't have much of a choice." He chuckled.

You certainly weren't going to complain. When The Joker goes down on you, it's always pleasurable. Torturous at times, but it was surely worth it. You closed your eyes and let out a small sigh, feeling tingles spread through your body. He moved slowly as well, teasing you. He left kissed along your inner thigh before finally reaching where you wanted him to be.

"Fuck! J," you moaned. His lips wrapped around your clit as he pushed two fingers inside of you. The sheets on your bed stuck to your body as watched The Joker, examining the parts of his face where his makeup was beginning to run because of his sweat. You always wondered what he looked like without it. Your thoughts were cut off by him curling his fingers inside of you.

"Shit! Joker-"

"Beg."

"Fuck me. Please fuck me I can't wait anymore," you pleased with a moan as he moved his fingers faster.

"You can do much better than that."

"I want to feel you inside me, **_please_**." You gripped his hair and tugged on it, coming close to your release. He quickly pulled his fingers out and you whined loudly.

"Don't be like that, kitten. You're about to get something much better." The Joker climbed over your body and you wrapped your legs around him.

"Fuck me like you mean it." You panted.

"With pleasure." He pushed into you roughly and you cursed loudly.

If it wasn't hot before, it was definitely hot now. Sweat covered your body and his and you gripped his arms tightly.

"Hot enough for you?" He growled into your ear.

That alone was enough to bring you over the edge. You moaned loudly as you released. It was dragged out more feeling The Joker come undone as well.

You closed your eyes and tried to catch your breath as he pulled out to lay next to you.

"...Wow. I should complain more often." You let out a chuckle, "now what'll it take to get you in the shower with me?"

The Joker laughed at the question and looked at you. "Don't get your hopes up with that one, doll. Now," he grabbed you and rolled on top of you again, "let's go for round two~"


	19. NSFW Alphabet (Arthur Fleck)

_**Have some baby boy**_

 ** _Warnings: NSFW (18+), smut headcanons_**

* * *

 _ **A= Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**_

Arthur is VERY big on aftercare. He wants to make sure you're absolutely okay and that he didn't do anything to hurt you. He loves to hold you close to him.

 ** _B= Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)_**

I don't think Arthur would really have a favorite body part on himself, but for you, I think it would be your mouth. He thinks you have the most beautiful smile and your mouth is good for...something else too

 ** _C= Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I'm a disgusting person)_**

Boy, this is probably just me but I think Arthur loves to cum inside you. There's just the sense of you being his every time he does. He needs that.

 ** _D= Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_**

He most definitely wants to try bondage with you but is too nervous to ask

 ** _E= Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)_**

Not very experienced but I think he's a quick learner

 ** _F= Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)_**

I can't post a visual here, but missionary definitely. He likes soaking in all the facial expressions you make.

 ** _G= Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)_**

Arthur is a goofball so I see sex as half-serious half humorous. It depends.

 ** _H= Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)_**

I think he is pretty well groomed down there and the carpet does in fact match the drapes

 ** _I= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)_**

Arthur takes this time to be as romantic as possible. He wants you to know and understand how much he really loves you and how happy he is to have you in his life.

 ** _J= Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)_**

Waiting for him to have you is more appealing than masturbating to him. It makes the moment much more exciting and intimate.

 ** _K= Kink (One or more of their kinks)_**

A praise kink most definitely  
Bondage

 ** _L= Location (Favourite places to do the do)_**

The bedroom. He likes taking his time with you

 ** _M= Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)_**

Most of the time, Arthur is very content with holding you close to him but there are times when his mind wanders

I don't see Arthur needing much motivation, you're motivation in itself.

 ** _N= NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)_**

Arthur would never want to hurt you badly or scare you

 ** _O= Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_**

It's a hard choice for him. He enjoys giving because he likes to give you pleasure, though I don't think he'd be super skilled, he would catch on quickly

But he also likes receiving just as much. I don't think he has a preference

 ** _P= Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)_**

Slow and sensual for the most part  
But it can also depend on his mood, there are times where his pace can be fast and rough

 ** _Q= Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)_**

Arthur isn't against quickies but he prefers proper sex over them  
He likes to make time to have proper sex but if there isn't a lot of time then he'll definitely be down for a quickie

 ** _R= Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_**

It depends on what exactly the experiment is  
If it will make you happy I think he is willing and I also think there are things he wants to do that he is too nervous to address as well so he may take some convincing to come out of his shell a bit

 ** _S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)_**

In the beginning, I don't think he'd last more than one round but as time goes on he would definitely be able to go for two and maybe more depending on the mood

 ** _T= Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_**

He doesn't have any toys  
It would be a fun experiment though~

 ** _U= Unfair (how much they like to tease)_**

One of his most favorite sights is a pout on your face. He doesn't tease often but he does enjoy himself when he does

 ** _V= Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_**

Not very loud but he's definitely in your ear grunting and groaning

 _ **W= Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**_

For Arthur, I don't think sex is that important to him  
He'd be perfectly content holding you close to him and never letting you go

 ** _X= X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)_**

Long and a bit thick~

 ** _Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)_**

His sex drive is about average  
Not super high

 ** _Z= ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)_**

He loves to fall asleep with you but most of the time he waits for you to fall asleep first


	20. Deep Breaths (Arthur x Reader)

**_This is for a writing challenge on Tumblr! My dialogue prompt was:_**

 ** _"I won't let you."_**

 ** _Now this was originally going to be smut but ya girl has been very depressy so take this angst and fluff instead_**

 ** _This became a bit self-indulgent but to understand a bit better, I have ADHD and because of this I have a lot of RSD (Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria) moments and the shit IS NOT FUN. So this is basically the reader going through a breakdown and Arthur helps them through it_**

 ** _Warnings: Mentions of suicide_**

Each day seemed to be getting worse than the last and you couldn't control it. It was always a bit difficult to go on about your day but recently it's gotten much harder. Gotham was never a bright and sunny city and it certainly didn't help your mood. Luckily with a break in college, you didn't have to worry about going to classes every day; though sitting in your room and letting your feelings consume you didn't help you feel any better. It was easy to dodge most of your friends but Arthur was a different story. He only lived a few doors down from you so you had a much higher chance of seeing him if you left your apartment, so you chose not to. Eventually, you did run out of the little food you had so you had no choice but to leave and get more.

Everything seemed grey as you forced yourself to throw on some clothes and leave your apartment, making sure you had the money you needed. After a quick glance and seeing that the hall was empty, you made your way to the lift. Usually, you would never take the death trap due to how often it would breakdown or shake violently, but if it were to fall today with you inside, you wouldn't mind at all. Once that became an open possibility, your brain took it upon itself to replay the scenario in your head. You tried not to focus on it, but it was hard not to. By the time the lift got to the first floor, you were zoned out. Your eyes were glued to the ground as you walked but you stopped and blinked seeing feet directly in your path. You looked up and paused.

"Oh...hey, Arthur." You gave the best smile you could. You were more than positive that you looked like shit at the moment.

"Y/N. Are you okay?"

You could tell how concerned he was just from his tone. You gave a quick nod and rubbed your arm, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

You've been doing this for years now. It was better to act like everything was okay than to try to explain yourself. It was stupid, especially compared to Arthur's situation. You didn't want to complain. You gave one last smile and moved to walk by him.

"You haven't left your apartment in three days."

You stopped walking. He was keeping track?

"And...you usually stop by to say hi to my mother. We're both worried about you, and you're my friend. You can tell me if something's wrong." You heard him walk closer to you and your heart began to feel heavy. You **_refused_** to cry in front of him right now. You turned to look up at him again.

"Artie, I'm alright, really. It's just that I'm on break from school so I don't need to leave out that much." You could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure?"

"I-" your voice cracked and you quickly stopped talking, looking down. The pain in your chest; it was getting worse, "-it's dumb! It's not a big deal-"

"Well, if it's made you this upset it must be a big deal. Did I do something?"

"Oh no. No, you didn't do anything, it's _me_. I'm so-so **_oversensitive_**!" You snapped.

Arthur didn't respond, and you didn't give him much time to either.

"I always get so upset over things that are so small! And I overreact and get angry and do something stupid every single time! You'd think an adult would know how to control their emotions, but no! I get interrupted in a conversation and my brain just wipes out everything I planned on saying and I got so _frustrated_ with my friend because I **_hate_** when they do that! If what I'm talking about is that boring then I'm sorry I'm a piece of shit who has nothing else better to do besides sit in their room and write stupid stories! And now it's been three days since I've spoken to either of them and that was probably the deal-breaker for them. They never want to see me again because I threw a bitch fit over a conversation that **_I don't even remember_**! So now I've just been sad and I have this pain in my chest that won't go away because no matter how hard I try, nothing I do will ever be right and it just makes me want to-" you realized you had hardly taken a breath and that you were yelling. Tears ran down your face as you stopped to catch your breath and it only made you more frustrated.

"...It makes me want to die. I'm so over them. I'm so over myself-I hate myself. I'm sorry, Arthur." You were very embarrassed now. He hasn't said anything the entire time. Food could wait. You tried to quickly make your way back upstairs but Arthur grabbed your hand.

"No."

"Arthur-"

"Y/N, please." He pulled you close and hugged you tightly. You buried your face into his chest and let out a sob.

This was Arthur's first time seeing you like this and he didn't like it.

"Every day no matter how I feel or where I look, I can see myself dying in the worst way possible. Is it bad that I want it to happen? Is it bad that I want to just end it?" You whimpered, holding him tightly.

Arthur tried to respond, but a stifled laugh came out instead. You sniffed and didn't let him go as he began to laugh. You closed your eyes and rubbed his back as he buried his face into your neck.

"I'm-I'm sorry-" he wheezed.

"It's alright." You muttered, "deep breaths."

You both received weird glances from the few people who came and went, but neither of you moved. Once Arthur's laughter died down, he let out a cough to clear his throat and lifted his head up a bit.

"I know exactly how you feel, Y/N. I feel like that every day and-and seeing you makes those thoughts go away even if it's only for a little while. You can't leave me after giving me this happiness. _**I won't let you**._"

You started to cry again, even though you didn't really want to. Arthur just held you close and closed his eyes.

"Deep breaths."

You let out a small chuckle hearing him say that back to you. "Thank you, Arthur."

"You're welcome."

You finally pulled away and you missed his warmth almost immediately. You wiped your eyes and took a breath before looking up at him. "I owe you and your mother some Y/N time, don't I?" You already felt so much better. The emotional weight that was pushing your heart down was gone and you felt like you could finally relax.

"You don't have to."

"Well, I want to. So how about you and I go to the store and get some snacks so the three of us and watch reruns of Murray?" You offered.

Arthur smiled, "that sounds perfect."


	21. New Year's Destruction (Jerome x Reader)

_**The later in 2020 you read this, the funnier it is. Happy New Year, kids and sorry this took me 500 years**_

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea…" You watched Jerome as he moved around the room.

"It's a wonderful idea! Come on, doll. You always stay behind when I go have some fun but this time I want you with me. What are ya so nervous about?"

"Getting caught! And it's New Year's Eve! We'll be-"

"On the news? That's the idea, toots." Jerome already knew why you were so hesitant in joining him. "You're so worried about what others think."

"Well-that's not the only reason!" You shot back, "I don't want to be on TV…"

"Don't act so bashful! When you're out there, you're gonna feel so much better!" Jerome wrapped his arms around you, "it's like giving a speech!"

"That's not a very good comparison, Jerome." You sighed as he chuckled.

"Come on. I want to spend New Year's Eve with my doll~" the ginger cooed, "and I won't take no for an answer."

Well, you couldn't talk your way out of this one. Jerome grinned and pinched your cheeks as you pouted.

"I promise it'll be fun! We'll even get to see some fireworks!"

* * *

"I was painfully clear putting in my request, good sir." Jerome's gun lightly tapped the employee's forehead causing him to stutter and cower back, "I want the shiniest, most expensive necklace you have for my doll. They're very picky, isn't that right?" He looked over at you.

"I expect nothing less~" you were having way more fun than you wanted to admit. Jerome was right and you kind of wished you'd done this much sooner.

"You heard them, so chop chop!" The gun went off and just missed the man as Jerome pulled it back, "whoops. Butterfingers." He cackled as you laughed.

His green eyes watched the employee shakily hand you a necklace you had been eyeing throughout the whole ordeal.

"Perfect!" You put the necklace on and grinned as Jerome clapped.

"You look wonderful~" the ginger cooed, walking towards you, "the night is young! Let us carry on." With a dramatic bow, he handed you the gun, "would you like to do the honor?"

"Why of course~" you returned his bow and took the gun. The employee's begging didn't last very long; you didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"For someone who didn't want to go out, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Jerome teased.

"You were right, I'm not even nervous anymore." You smiled, "let's keep going before the cops catch up!"

Terrorizing the city with Jerome would soon be your new favorite thing to do. All the reasons you had against it vanished as soon as you started and you knew in the end, you wouldn't be able to keep all the _**gifts**_ you got for New Year's, but it was certainly the gesture that you appreciated. Jerome was determined to bring you out of your shell and he wasn't disappointed when he succeeded. When things were coming to an end, Jerome dragged you to the top of a building and you both sat on the ledge, looking over the city.

"You know, we're definitely getting arrested after this." You leaned forward a bit once you noticed police cars were getting closer.

"But that's such a predictable way to end the night, Y/N." Jerome sighed. "Besides, I can only imagine the look on everyone's face once they see you on the news with me." He grinned at you.

"Someone sounds like that weren't fond of me keeping them a secret." You side-eyed him.

"Well, I'm not a secret anymore. We can talk about that later."

"Mhm," you teased, "let's end this with a bang. I was promised fireworks."

"That you were, my dear." Jerome cooed. "Let's press the button together~"

"Of course," you grinned, eyeing the button once the ginger pulled it out.

"Still feeling bashful knowing our faces are gonna be everywhere?" There was a mischevious glint in Jerome's green eyes.

You pulled him close, kissing him as you both pressed the button in his hand. Laughter left the both of you as fireworks erupted from a nearby building. "That answer your question?"

The ginger grinned at you as you poked his nose. "Happy New Year," you cooed.

Jerome grabbed your hand and stood, pulling you up with him. " **Let's tear this city apart."**


	22. Jerome with a Cheerful SO

**_This was for a 500 Follower Giveaway I had on Tumblr! I'll be posting the stories I wrote for the winners on all the platforms I write on :)_**

 ** _There were two third-place winners, one second-place winner, and one first-place winner._**

 ** _Follow me on Tumblr, I'm under the same username!_**

* * *

\- So in the mindset of Gingersnap's s/o being a pure bean, you must be protected 200%

\- I think you'd probably run into Jerome after he's been all over the news, so you know he's not particularly a good guy, but damn it if he isn't hilarious

\- And who doesn't love a cute guy with a sense of humor, right?

\- He would love how cheerful and giddy you are

\- A ball of sunshine for his rainy days

\- And he thinks your laugh is amazing

\- He'd do anything to hear you laugh

\- There are days where you're laughing so hard you feel like you can't breathe and Jerome lives for those daysHe never wants to see you sad

\- Jerome would probably keep most of his shenanigans secret as to not worry you, but it can't really be helped if you hear about it and this ginger loves being on TV

\- You're not influenced by his actions and you aren't looking to change him either

\- There are times when you're just worried about him

\- Your genuine worry for him would be really weird at first

\- To put it simply, he wouldn't believe you

\- I don't blame him for having trust issues honestly, but he'll see that you're being honest about it after a while

\- Lots of cuddling of course

\- Overall, Jerome would think you're way too pure for this world and he loves you a lot

\- He expresses that love through multiple kisses, long almost suffocating hugs and corny pickup lines that never fail to make you laugh

\- You couldn't ask for anything more


	23. Arthur with a Touchy-Feely SO

_**This is for the second third-place winner of my 500 follower giveaway on Tumblr!**_

* * *

\- Let's talk about a bashful man named Arthur Fleck

\- If you were touchy-feely in the beginning it would leave Arthur extremely flustered

\- He's not used to that kind of affection, let alone PDA

\- It'd always feel like people were just watching the two of you to him

\- But you just enjoy holding his hand and giving him hugs and pecks on the cheek

\- It seemed like you couldn't last without some form of contact

\- He'd grow to enjoy it just as much as you do

\- Arthur would love having you close to him and either holding your hand or linking your arms together

\- He'd like it when you wrap your arms around him to hug him tightly

\- Or when you both are sitting down, you run your fingers through his hair while you talk to him

\- It's so relaxing and he really needs that in his life even if it's only for a few moments a day

\- He's always been busy and by himself so this change of pace is something he really likes

\- That being said, he appreciates you a lot and will make sure you know how much he loves you

\- After a while, PDA would include you sitting in his lap because he likes having you close to him

\- You don't mind at all of course

\- You'll be super happy once you realize he's super comfortable with you being touchy-feely

\- Your goal was to give him all the love he deserves and you succeeded

\- So expect to get all that love back but multiply it by 10~


	24. Picture Them with Their Heads Blown Off!

**_This was a personalized request for the second-place winner of the 500 follower giveaway I had on Tumblr! I'm using her name since it's for her but please, enjoy more Jerome shenanigans!_**

* * *

How were so many people able to do this? It was such a simple task, but it was still so difficult.

Haley closed her eyes and tried to take a steady breath, but it came out uneven. Her hands were still shaking-she could still feel their eyes. Who knows what they were thinking or why it felt like they were staring for far too long; they probably weren't even looking at her at all but it just felt like they were. If she could do everything she needed without ever leaving her home, she would.

Haley barely got through the front door before she slid down to the floor with her back against it, her body still shaking. Why did it feel like she couldn't breathe? She had to breathe.

"-eyyyy. Earth to Haleyyyy!"

Her eyes snapped open to see Jerome kneeling in front of her.

"When-When did you-"

"Focus on trying to catch your breath before asking questions, doll." The ginger sat Indian style on the floor, "what happened?"

"I was…" Haley took a deep breath, "I was going to get some snacks and-it just felt like everyone was staring at me." It made her skin crawl. "It's stupid…"

"Ah don't say that, toots. Everyone gets nervous from time to time-or all the time. Can't be helped. But, I can give you some advice!"

"Advice?"

Jerome moved so that he was sitting next to Haley. He put an arm around her to pull her close, "just picture everyone in their underwear! That usually does the trick."

Haley cracked a small smile.

"Oh, I know! Go in with a blindfold! Then ya won't see anyone staring!"

"Jerome, I won't see anything at all-"

"Exactly!"

"Any other ideas?" Listening to Jerome come up with a bunch of silly ideas seemed to help Haley relax more.

"Maybe next time I can go with you and put on the craziest outfit ever. They'll be too busy staring at perfection to look your way~"

Haley scoffed, "they'd pay attention to you because you're a criminal-"

"A gorgeous criminal! You think my hair just does this on its own?!"

Haley laughed as Jerome pulled her closer.

"Rob the store. It'll be empty then."

"Bad idea."

"If they look at you, pull out a gun-"

"Another bad idea."

"I don't see you contributing, ma'am." Jerome grinned.

"I'll go later when I'm calm again. I'll be fine."

"I can just go for you." The ginger shrugged.

Haley looked at him, "you don't have to."

"Oh but I insist!" Jerome wasted no time picking Haley up and placing her on her couch, despite the protests she gave. After being covered with two cozy blankets and being rewarded with a very amusing mini fashion show for Jerome's disguise made up of her jacket, a few of her scarves and one of her hats, he left for the store.

When he got back, Haley's mood was much better and she was a lot calmer. The sight of the bags filled with junk food in the ginger's arms only boosted her mood more.

"Thank you, Jerome." Haley hugged him close once he sat down, taking off the hat on his head, then the scarves.

"Anything for you~" he cooed, "when in doubt and you're feeling eyes on you, just picture them with their heads blown off! That _really_ does the trick!"

Haley laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. Then she realized something, "Hey, I didn't give you any money. How did you…"

The smile growing on Jerome's face along with the look in his eye said it all.

"Jerome!"

"Come on, doll! Live a little!" Jerome grabbed her face as he laughed, "Besides, now you have way more snacks than you were probably gonna get thanks to your favorite ginger." He pecked her lips and grinned once she blushed. "I say that's deserving of a reward, don't you think?"

Haley smiled and pulled him closer, "get over here, ginger, and get your reward."

Jerome quickly pounced, making her laugh again as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I'll be running errands for you more often then~"


	25. Clumsy Bunny (Joker)

_**This is a personalized request for the first-place winner of the 500 follower giveaway I had on Tumblr! Joker's way of teasing isn't as playful as it should come off but he means well...sometimes.**_

 _ **Joker Used: Ledger's Joker**_

* * *

It's always good to have a designated day for chores, or else Jenna would never get anything done. Sweep and mop, wipe down surfaces, dust, wash dishes; it usually took the whole day due to the several brakes taken in between. Only this time, Joker made this day one of his surprise visit days as well. It didn't make a big difference to Jenna since he can be quiet when he wants to be. It was just a matter of him making a mess of something she _just_ cleaned up.

After thirty minutes of finally convincing the clown to sit down and keep still, Jenna continued her tasks. There had to be some tune playing through the woman's head as she worked. Despite the swaying and humming to a beat unknown to him, there were times where she stumbled and tripped a bit, and that was when Joker decided that watching her was a lot more entertaining than whatever was on the TV.

He figured Jenna was bound to fall or break something soon at the rate she was going, and he wouldn't give any warning once it was going to happen. Joker's dark eyes watched closely as the woman finally tripped, taking a few plastic bowls with her.

Jenna let out a small curse and quickly rose to her feet, picking up everything she dropped before continuing on. She didn't look in Joker's direction, embarrassed that she even fell, to begin with. It took everything in him to not start cackling on the spot. It carried on like this, much to Joker's liking. Every trip and stumble earned a quick glance in the clown's direction and he made sure his eyes were focused on the TV every time she looked his way. After watching her fall again, he finally turned a bit in his seat.

"At this rate, you'll, uh, _break_ something."

"I won't! It's just a bit hard to focus, that's all." Jenna replied quickly, growing flustered.

"I didn't know you were this clumsy," he cackled.

Jenna huffed and side-eyed him before focusing on her current task again.

"That's why you don't have glass dishes. I get it now- _ah_."

The woman quickly caught on to his taunting tone, "I can get glass dishes if I _wanted_ to." She shot back.

"Oh really? I think you'd break 'em all, doll."

"I wouldn't! You're just being mean."

"Not mean. Truthful-ah." Joker shot back, "I'm surprised you've never set the place on fire before."

"I'm sure you've dropped something before."

"Uh, sure. After I hit my _head_ maybe."

Jenna huffed, "well it's not like I'm purposefully doing this, J."

"Oh, I know. That's what makes it funny."

"…You were watching me the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yup."

"And you couldn't help me?!"

"I was enjoying the show."

Jenna felt even more embarrassed but she was also upset. "It's not funny, asshole!"

Joker's eyes focused on her again and he arched a brow. It seemed like she was **_actually_** upset.

Jenna gave up on finishing her last chore, throwing down what she had in her hands and settled for crossing her arms.

Joker sighed and stood up, "don't tell me you're actually upset-"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't be like that. I was only teasing."

"Didn't seem like it," Jenna muttered, moving past him and towards her bedroom.

Great.

Joker waited a few minutes before going into her bedroom.

"Get out."

"Nope." He climbed onto the bed and grabbed her before she could move away.

"Joker, I'm serious!"

"So am I. You're mad at me."

"Because you were being mean-"

"I was _joking_. Just a bit of, uh, playful teasing." Joker cooed. He pulled Jenna close and wrapped his arms around her.

His hugs were usually tight and possessive, but this one was a bit different. It wasn't as tight and it caught Jenna off guard just a little.

Maybe this was his way of apologizing. It was silent for a while until Joker decided to speak again, "still mad?"

"Maybe. Are you apologizing?" Jenna moved closer.

"…I never heard that word before. What language is that?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and nudged him as he chuckled.

"I dunno, watching you stumbling around was, uh, _cute_. You're like my clumsy _bunny_." He grinned as Jenna's eyes widened a bit.

She blushed and covered her face, just the reaction Joker was looking for.

"…Apology accepted." She glanced at him as he let out a stubborn grunt. He'd never admit that he was apologizing. "Now come help me finish my chores so we can watch TV together."

"To make sure you don't fall again?" Joker teased.

"Don't push your luck, Mr. Clown." Jenna placed a kiss on his cheek before tugging on his arm, "it's chore time!"

 ** _She was lucky he loved her._**


End file.
